


Kisses From Silver Screens

by waitingtobelit



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingtobelit/pseuds/waitingtobelit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Isn’t it grand to be ridiculous?” Courfeyrac asks before kissing him like a man starved. </p>
<p>Marius has a secret. Courfeyrac, naturally, already knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses From Silver Screens

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to the Civil Wars’ “Tip of the Tongue" and it struck me as a really great song for these two and so I had to write something. I happened to be dwelling on an older headcanon, and thus, this fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Les Mis; this was written purely for recreational purposes.

Marius winces as he narrowly avoids crashing into the elderly woman casually strolling on the sidewalk, hands trembling as curses fly out from under his breath like spit. Of course he can’t even manage a task as menial as grocery shopping without forgetting to secure his most precious hiding space. His life would actually make sense then.

The decrepit building (falling apart at the seams, really) in which he lives with Courfeyrac comes into view as he bolts around the street corner. He again manages not to crash into any other innocent pedestrians though he spews his curses louder and with greater frequency. His hands clench by his sides as he imagines Courfeyrac unhinging the crooked floorboard in the hallway just before the bathroom. Shame rises up in Marius like blush, and spurs him to sprint the last hundred feet to their building, much to the bemusement of the rest of the late Sunday morning crowd as they go about their own business.

He bounds up the stairs even as his sides begin to cramp up. He fumbles with the keys in the lock, his fingers shaking and slick with sweat as he tries to assure himself with the all but probable reality that since it is just past eleven in the morning, Courfeyrac is still tucked away in bed and his darkest secret remains buried beneath the floorboard. At that optimistic possibility, his mind wanders to the way Courfeyrac’s snores vibrate against his own skin during the night; he thinks of the way their legs twine together beneath the sheets, even in the summer heat. He dwells on the drool leaking out of the corners of Courfeyrac’s mouth as it curves into a smile. Marius smiles himself at the memory of Courfeyrac’s arms pulling him tightly into his chest just as he manages the rusting lock to the door of the building.

He slows his pace as he makes his way up the steps. Reminiscing on just last night alone loosens the knot in his chest and allows him to breathe more freely, the way he usually does in the presence of Courfeyrac. He inhales deeply and exhales slowly, the way Courfeyrac taught him after a particular bad nightmare about his father. He reaches their apartment on the fifth floor, turns the key in the handle, and feels capable of facing whatever haphazard whim fate feels like chucking at him today.

“Ah, at last you have come to me my love!”

His keys ring out violently as they hit the floor and Marius tries not to choke on his own breath at the sight that greets him. He freezes in the doorway and squirms as the heat of his blush spreads throughout each freckle scattered across his face.

Courfeyrac, grinning like a mad man, rises from where he was previously perched on the island counter dividing their kitchen from their living room. He sports a ridiculous blouse that once might have belonged to Marius’ own grandfather, an ugly shade of off-white with torn, intricate lacing around the collar that dips low enough to reveal almost half of his chest. Marius gulps as he tears his eyes from the tempting sight, only to sputter at the tightness of the black trousers sitting low on his hips and the obscenely red sash tied around the top of them like a belt a moment later.

“But why do you say nothing, my darling?” Marius gapes more as he finally notices the rose as Courfeyrac pulls it from out between his teeth, brandishing it like a sword in the air as he saunters closer to him. “Don’t you realize it’s our destiny to be together?”

Only when Marius gets caught up in whether Courfeyrac means to distinguish himself as a dandy or a pirate does the truth catch up with him; he buries his head in his hands as he tries to flee from the utter ridiculousness of this entire day. It is too early for him to be this red.

Courfeyrac, in one smooth motion, manages to shut the apartment door and halt Marius’ retreat, pulling Marius into his chest with a rouge smirk.

“Perhaps you need some convincing.”

Marius squirms and stumbles over words as Courfeyrac moves his hands to lean against his forehead, gently nuzzling him.

“Dear, first of all, never try hiding things from me in this apartment; I know every nook and cranny. Where do you think I kept my porn stash before you moved in?” Courfeyrac presses a sweet kiss to his lips. Marius remains tense in his arms, though he shudders at the meeting of their lips. “Second of all, romance novels are nothing to be ashamed of. They can be fun in many different ways.”

Courfeyrac kisses him again, with greater intensity until Marius starts kissing him back. Courfeyrac cups his face as Marius groans and brings his arms to wrap around Courfeyrac’s neck.

 “Now, shall we resume our story?” Courfeyrac pulls back only when Marius is sufficiently breathless.

“I don’t – _Courfeyrac_!” Marius squeaks as Courfeyrac sweeps him off his feet, allowing the forgotten rose to fall to the floor. He clutches at Courfeyrac’s shoulders as he turns and heads towards their bedroom. “Courfeyrac, this is ridiculous, I’m perfectly capable of-”

“Dear, we have only so much time and there is much booty to plunder, if you catch my drift.” Courfeyrac waggles his eyebrows and Marius can’t help but bury his face into his neck as he bursts into a giggle fit.

Courfeyrac pauses to let Marius down just before their bedroom door, sporting his own grin at the sight of Marius hunched over and leaning on him for support, laughing like a child.

Marius only stops when Courfeyrac opens the door and pulls him through it, breath halting altogether as the other man spins him into a dip, just like the cover of one of his most prized novels. His heart thumps against his chest as Courfeyrac leans down further, vibrant eyes shining into his own gaze.

“Isn’t it grand to be ridiculous?” Courfeyrac asks before kissing him like a man starved.

Marius, with his hands tangled in Courfeyrac’s dark curls and whimpers falling from his lips, has to agree.


End file.
